Warmer Than Spring
by kazorashi
Summary: Sequel to 'Colder Than Winter.' Nadeshiko still needed to recieve his good-bye. And she still needed to tell Kuukai about... 'Kuukai.' As cheery blossoms fall, so do truths, confessions, and her crystal tears.


Warmer Than Spring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. **

This is a one-shot sequel to my other fic, Colder Than Winter. So, if you're having trouble, it's because you probably didn't read my other _very _old fic. A.k.a: Colder Than Winter. My first one-shot. Be nice.

* * *

Nadeshiko looked out the clear window from her classroom. Watching as the cherry blossoms blossomed and fell from the branches of trees, her yellow eyes focused on the sky. Clouds passed by slowly and air planes went by. Everything was beautiful in the spring now. Nadeshiko knew that. She was happy that she could enjoy the warm days again. Letting the sun shine on you, petals fall around you, kids laughing, dogs barking...

_Dogs... _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she continued to stare out the classroom window, unaware of the teacher trying to call her repeatedly. _I wonder how Kuukai is doing... Is he still watching over me? _Nadeshiko asked herself. Her dog that died a few months ago. What was he doing now? Nadeshiko hoped for the best of him in heaven. Smiling, Nadeshiko closed her eyes.

She would always love Kuukai for helping her when no one else would. Including that of humans. He never pitied her like how her old friends had. Kuukai would always have stayed by her side like a loyal friend. Panting and wagging his tail, Kuukai followed Nadeshiko everywhere she went. Always making her feel less alone. She could never forget him. Kuukai. He had always been there for her.

Through her father's death.

Through Nagihiko's death.

Through her mother's beatings and unloved insults.

Everything.

Kuukai had been with her through everything. Including the car accident that took his own life away. Kuukai still saw her when he was a ghost. He helped melt the ice of her heart.

Sighing as Nadeshiko remembered all the treacherous pain winter had caused her, she was truly grateful for Kuukai being with her.

"FUJISAKI!!" the teacher yelled in anger and frustration. Nadeshiko jumped out of her seat and stood up.

"Y-yes Kuukai!?" she replied nervously. All the students looked at her. Eyes focused on her, front and back. Including Kuukai who had sat next to her. His emerald eyes twinkled with surprise and suspicion as his mouth hung in a gap. Heat rose to Nadeshiko's face. Her sudden 'Kuukai' outburst must have confused everyone, including the teacher. The silence was killing her. Nadeshiko could feel all the eyes of peers looking at her with different emotions. Most of them were out of mockery and laughter. Biting her lower lip, Nadeshiko placed strands of purple hair behind her ear.

A habit she usually did nowadays when she grew immensely nervous.

Looking at the board behind her teacher, Nadeshiko saw the next problem that the teacher _probably _have wanted her to answer.

3x-2=14x+5

Doing the math in her head, Nadeshiko answered the question.

"Th-the answer...wh-what I meant was that the answer is x=-0.636364." Sitting back down in her seat, Nadeshiko couldn't get rid of the heat on her face so she faced the window again. Hoping to ignore all the stares coming her way. The teacher just shrugged off Nadeshiko's 'confession' and went back to teaching class. Much to Nadeshiko's relief.

"Psst." Kuukai whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher, towards Nadeshiko. "Oi, Nadeshiko..." he whispered again, getting closer to her. It was a good thing that two students could share the same long, black desk. Otherwise, it would've made things harder for Kuukai at the moment. "Nadeshiko~~..." Kuukai sang in a hushed voice. Nadeshiko turned her head more towards the window, obviously to Kuukai, she was avoiding him. He could tell by the way she kept tucking hair behind her ears. Kuukai bumped his left shoulder with hers. "Oi! Nadeshiko!" Kuukai said in a little louder voice. The only reply he got was Nadeshiko putting her head in her palm with her arm resting on the desk. _Fine... _Kuukai thought to himself. _Be that way then. I'll just do this. _"Nadeshiko, do you love me?" Kuukai asked as his hand traveled down her thigh.

"EEP!" Nadeshiko squealed at Kuukai's sudden actions. Nadeshiko slapped Kuukai's hand away quickly and gave a light glare his way while grinding her teeth. "That was uncalled for!" she whispered harshly. Kuukai only whistled as he pointed to the teacher who was seething at Nadeshiko.

"FUJISAKI!!!" he roared with anger. Face redder than hell. Wrinkles showing all over his face. Even his bald and shiny head gleamed with anger. And that seamed to be the only place on his face with no wrinkles. "DETENTION AFTER CLASS!!!" Nadeshiko looked over at her teacher with sad eyes and had her lips trembling. With that said and done, he turned back to the board and continued on with the lesson. Nadeshiko covered her lips with her palms and felt like crying. It wasn't fair.

"B-but...I..." she wanted to say her opinion but decided against it. It might cause her to get a suspension. Kuukai looked over at his first friend he made at this new school he'd been going to the past few weeks.

And felt very guilty.

Nadeshiko looked like she was going to shed some tears.

_It wouldn't have happened if she's just whisper back to me... _Kuukai told himself. Then again, the more he continued to look at her, the more horrible he started to feel. Maybe it wasn't fair to make Nadeshiko go to detention. After all, throughout all the times he had spent with her, Kuukai felt that ice on his heart melt away quickly. And it was only around _her _would his heart have any effects. And it **is **thanks to her that Kuukai's heart was a free meadow.

Poor girl. She never had detention before. Where as Kuukai, he had.

Sighing, Kuukai glared at the back of the chubby teacher. Crumpling up a ball of blank paper, Kuukai stood up from his seat and threw the ball to the bald head of the teacher. "You fucking shit head." Kuukai declared as the teacher turned around. Looking like he was going to explode anytime soon. Kuukai could just see the steam appearing from the top of that volcanic head of his.

"_Souma..._" the teacher said calmly as he looked at the **newest **student in his class. "What would you like to say about this?" the teacher asked calmly as he picked up the paper ball in his hand. Kuukai's glare sharpened.

"Kiss. My. Ass." Kuukai remarked with a little attitude in his voice.

"DETENTION!!!" hollered the volcano of a teacher. Smirking and avoiding all the gasps around Kuukai, he sat down and looked at Nadeshiko.

She seemed lost in thought. Again.

* * *

"That was uncalled for!" Nadeshiko lectured as she cleaned the chalk board. Kuukai only scoffed as he continued sweeping the floor. "Really, I don't know why you did it." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai only waved that comment off. "Now you're stuck here. Why did you do it?" she asked as Nadeshiko tried tip-toeing to reach the higher part of the board.

"To get into detention..." Kuukai replied as he stopped sweeping. Kuukai's eyes scanned the back of Nadeshiko while she tried reaching the top part of the chalk board, failing at every attempt. He chuckled as he grabbed a random chair from a desk and scooted it to Nadeshiko. "Use the chair..." Kuukai recommended.

"Thanks." Nadeshiko replied as she stood on the chair.

"One question." Kuukai announced in the middle of the classroom and began to sweep again.

"Hmm?" Nadeshiko hummed as she continued her job.

"Why'd you say my name in class like that?" he asked. Nadeshiko lost balance on the chair as Kuukai asked that random question. "Oi, Nadeshiko!?" Kuukai exclaimed.

_Clatter. Clatter. Thud! _

"Ow..." Nadeshiko groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She could hear echos of the chair clattering throughout the empty classroom. Nadeshiko knew that she had been pushed out of the way _again_. A broad chest layed beneath her, Nadeshiko could tell from the heavy breathing. Looking up at Kuukai, Nadeshiko smiled. "Thanks... Again."

_Thump._

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Kuukai said, remembering the first time they had met. Only, this was a chair whereas last time had been a led pencil. Kuukai stood up and helped Nadeshiko off the floor. Still feeling that different warmth from everybody else she just seemed to have. The same one that melted the ice off of Kuukai's heart. Nadeshiko stood up and went back to the board. "Hold on." Kuukai said as he grabbed Nadeshiko's elbow. "You still didn't answer my question. Why did you say my name in the middle of class?" Kuukai asked again as he brang Nadeshiko closer to him. Kuukai caught the look on Nadeshiko's face and frowned. She didn't seem flustered, like how Kuukai imagined her to be.

"It wasn't..._your _name." Nadeshiko replied as she tried hiding her face from Kuukai. "It was _his_."

"His?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head. Kuukai took note that Nadeshiko didn't want him to see her face right now. "Who is _his_?" Kuukai asked, a little harsher than he intended on.

"My dog. Kuukai." Nadeshiko answered as she tried shaking her arm free from Kuukai's grasp.

"What?" Kuukai questioned, his grip on Nadeshiko tightening. Nadeshiko finally looked at Kuukai. His fingers immediately let go. Tears suddenly brimmed the corner of her eyes.

"You see..." Nadeshiko said as she sat on the desk closest to her. "Kuukai was my best friend. He'd always stay with me. As you know... I really hated winter. It took everything from me." Nadeshiko said. Wanting to listen to this, Kuukai sat next to Nadeshiko, arranging his green cap to the side of his auburn hair. "He was there for me when my dad died. And when Nagihiko-nii died."

"Who?" Kuukai asked.

"Nagihiko. My twin." Nadeshiko repeated. "He died saving me from a car accident that I was suppose to be in." Nadeshiko explained. Kuukai's eyes widened at that confession. Nadeshiko grabbed her golden locket that was always placed around her neck. "See this locket? This was the last gift Nii-chan had failed to give me."

"Then... How did you get it?" Kuukai asked as he grabbed the locket that was still attached around Nadeshiko's neck. He leaned in closer to inspect it more closely.

"When Kuukai was a puppy, he found it... U-under all his blood." Nadeshiko exclaimed while stuttering. She could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. She recalled everything that happened that tragic day. "That was one day when winter had decided to take someone from me."

"And... Where is this Kuukai?" Kuukai asked, letting the locket dangle across Nadeshiko's chest. Nadeshiko smiled at Kuukai before answering him.

"I can let you meet him." Nadeshiko said as she jumped off the desk. She exited the classroom and Kuukai followed her out. Glad not to be cleaning anymore.

"I can? Where is he?" Kuukai asked. Nadeshiko didn't look back as Kuukai answered that question.

"He's.... We'll get there soon." Nadeshiko had answered instead. Kuukai sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What else did Kuukai do?" Kuukai asked.

"Kuukai helped me with the abusive mom I used to have. I told you about my mom, remember?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai only nodded his head. It still shocked him though that the mother Nadeshiko had now was the same abusive bitch she used to have. Even to this day, it was hard to believe. "When ma would go out of the house in the morning, she would leave a note everyday on the coffer table. I would throw it all away, but Kuukai would dig through the garbage and collect the letters. Placing them in a box." Nadeshiko explained. Kuukai arched his brows.

_Smart dog. _Kuukai told himself.

"And I'd tell him everything." Nadeshiko continued. "He'd always listen to me and stay by my side."

"Wow. Sounds like something I do everyday." Kuukai added with a chuckle. Nadeshiko smiled.

"I know you can relate to this, but I really hated winter. It took everything away from me. Even Kuukai." Nadeshiko added. "Still, I should thank winter for giving me Kuukai." Kuukai pursed his lips at this statement.

"What? Winter gave you Kuukai?" Kuukai asked.

"Well, I received him in winter." Nadeshiko stated more clearly. "We're here." Nadeshiko announced. Kuukai looked around and shivered.

A Pet Graveyard.

Looking at all the crosses and marble stone, Kuukai scanned the clean cut grass and black gates that enclosed the area.

"How did Kuukai die?" Kuukai asked as he walked around. Trying to spot the dog's name on a grave stone.

"Car accident." Nadeshiko replied. Kuukai went silent. He probably had a good idea what happened then. So he didn't even bother to ask.

_Although... She must've really hurted during the winter season. _Kuukai thought to himself. He couldn't imagine all that Nadeshiko went through. To lose everything in one season had to be too much for a fragile girl like Nadeshiko. _So... How does she smile? _That thought only happened to cross Kuukai's mind once.

And that moment was now. Where did Nadeshiko find the strength to smile?

"_Bark!" _Kuukai looked ahead and saw a huge and shaggy, brown furred, green eyed dog.

"Huh." Kuukai humphed. That dog had the same fur color as Kuukai's hair and same eyes. _He looks like me almost. _Kuukai told himself as he walked to the dog. Funny thing was, even though the dog was there, he was transparent. You could see him, and see _through _him. "What's your name?" Kuukai asked as he pat the dog on the head.

"_Woof!" _The dog wagged his tail as Kuukai continued to pet him.

"Kuukai... What're doing?" Nadeshiko asked as she watched Kuukai talk to mid air and pat nothing. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko.

"You can't see him?" Kuukai asked without looking at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked around. She saw nothing.

"_Arf! Woof!" _The dog barked as he looked up at Kuukai.

"What is it?" Kuukai asked. The transparent dog looked at Nadeshiko. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko as she continued to look cluelessly around the graveyard. He could tell that she _clearly _could not see the dog he was still petting. Kuukai's emerald eyes looked back at the dog. The dog was still looking at Nadeshiko. "He, what's your name?" Kuukai whispered. The dog averted his eyes back to Kuukai.

"_Woof._"

Kuukai's eyes widened. "So _your _Kuukai, aye?" Kuukai asked. The dog nodded his head as he looked back at Nadeshiko. Kuukai looked closely at the dogs eyes. They appeared to be so soft and loving. Kuukai knew that look. He looked at Nadeshiko that way too. "You're in love with her too, huh?" Kuukai asked.

"_Arf..." _

_

* * *

Nadeshiko sighed as she gave up. She was still only seeing nothing but Kuukai petting air. There was nothing in the graveyard. Still, Nadeshiko could see Kuukai talking to air. It was so weird. He looked as if something or someone was really there. The way he was talking and giving away facial expression as if something was really there. A cold wind whipped through Nadeshiko as she shivered. __Brr... It's really cold. _Nadeshiko told herself. "Kuukai, there's nothing here!" she said. Nadeshiko walked up to him.

"--ing..." Nadeshiko heard Kuukai say.

"Kuukai, let's go..." Nadeshiko said. She looked down at her feet and noticed the name carved on the stone. "You found him?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai looked up at Nadeshiko and grinned.

"I _see _him." Kuukai said as he stood up.

"Where!?" Nadeshiko gasped, looking around quickly. Kuukai stood up.

"Here." Kuukai said. "Step back." Nadeshiko, obediently, took a step back.

Another wind whipped through her. Holding onto her hair, Nadeshiko looked over at Kuukai. Her yellow eyes teared up. Cherry blossom petals flew around Kuukai. And next to Kuukai was...

"_Kuukai_." Nadeshiko whispered as she bit her lower lip.

"_Woof!" _Kuukai barked happily as he wagged his tail. He panted and Nadeshiko could see his eyes sparkle with delight. _"Bark! Woof! Woof!" _Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko let one tear slip out.

Kuukai started to disappear.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko cried. "Where you going?" she asked in a whisper. Kuukai's tail stopped wagging.

"_Woof..." _he barked quietly. Nadeshiko didn't need a translation for that. That was a _good-bye _he failed to say before he died.

'Kuukai..." Nadeshiko, tears crossing her cheeks. She had to catch a few breaths. Her chest grew heavy as she watched her best friend disappear. "... I love you too. Good-bye." Nadeshiko said.

"_Arf!" _Nadeshiko saw Kuukai grow smaller. And smaller.

And smaller.

Until he was a puppy.

"_Arf!" _the puppy barked as he became a glowing light of brown. _"I'll miss you... Fujisaki Nadeshiko." _the puppy talked. With that said, petals fell to the ground and dropped next to Kuukai who looked at a crying Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko..." Kuukai said as he walked towards her. He saw Nadeshiko bury her head in her face. Trying to hide her tears. Kuukai grabbed Nadeshiko's hands away from her face. "It's okay... Besides... Kuukai loves you. I understand." Kuukai soothed. Nadeshiko let her tears run down her cheeks and Kuukai caught every single one in his hands. Rubbing them away. "It's okay..." Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"I'm happy." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai's lips curved to form a small smile.

"Oi." Kuukai said. Nadeshiko looked up at him. Only to have her lips captured in a quick kiss. Kuukai lingered as he absorbed the soft feeling of her lips against his. Enjoying '_Kuukai's_' last comment to him.

* * *

"_Arf... Bark. Woof. Woof! Bark!" _

"_Yeah. Hurt her, and I'll fucking bite your hand." _

* * *

Nadeshiko felt Kuukai pull away. Stunned, Nadeshiko gazed at him. She watched as Kuukai shined his teeth in a flashy smile.

"What?" he asked. Nadeshiko shook her head to get rid of the infatuation and playfully punched Kuukai. Which did more damage to Kuukai than she intended on.

"OW!" Kuukai yelled as he began to rub his arm. Nadeshiko only laughed.

"Shouldn't have done that."

Already, her heart was warmer than spring.


End file.
